


late nights

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: jaebeom's bio on grindr islooking for daddies 🥺🥴hole is loose so dick must be big 😡dick pic first 🤤 convo second 🤢
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zayndotcom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/gifts).



> for my wife, sorcha 💞
> 
> wrote this entirely based off [this tweet.](https://twitter.com/omegajaebeom/status/1278459346393927680)

Jaebeom feels a little impulsive when he creates his grindr profile. He didn’t expect it to get any attention, but within seconds of setting up his profile, someone actually sends him a photo of their dick. 

It’s a nice one. 

He considers it for a moment before he thinks about replying. It’s big, certainly one that meets his standards, and the guy also has some pretty nice hands. Jaebeom just opens up the message, presses the hole emoji and adds his address for good measure. 

_Time_? 

_Tonight._ Jaebeom types back. 

Jaebeom’s a little too embarrassed to admit that it’s been a while since the last time he had sex. It’s been a long week without any action, and Jaebeom decides to have a little fun before his new friend arrives. He has an assortment of toys and plugs, and Jaebeom puts down his phone and strips down to wearing nothing. 

Jaebeom lays back on his own bed, grabbing the bottle of lube he always leaves under his pillow. He squeezes a small amount onto his hand, letting it warm up a little bit. Jaebeom takes his time, just teasing his finger along the rim before he slowly pushes it inside. Jaebeom lazily moves his finger, and adds a second one quickly. He takes his time, slowly moving his fingers and just barely able to reach his prostate. He’s frustrated, and once Jaebeom stretches himself out enough, he finally puts in one of his favorite plugs. 

He quickly grabs his phone again, and fumbles to get the camera app open. It’s not often that Jaebeom does something like this, but he’s a little desperate for his new friend to get here faster. Jaebeom tries to angle the photo as best as he can, setting a timer on his phone and propping it against one of the pillows. He gets on all fours, proudly displaying his plug for the photo. 

The timer works well enough, and Jaebeom sends the photo. It doesn’t take long for his phone to ping back, and the reply is instant. 

_On my way_. _10 minutes_. 

Jaebeom sets his phone back down, trying not to be a little too smug at how fast he replied. He gets up from the bed, and finds one of those button-down shirts he’d left laying around so he wouldn’t have to bother with clothes later. 

He lays on the couch by the door, flat on his stomach with his feet swinging in the air. It’s gotten a little cold, but Jaebeom doesn’t bother to do anything about it. Ten minutes has never felt so long in his life, and when the door does finally ring, Jaebeom’s so eager to open it. 

Jaebeom opens the door slowly, just peeking through the tiny slit. He eyes the man— he’s tall, taller than Jaebeom and he thinks he can definitely work with this. 

“Hi,” the guy says, sounding a little shy. “I’m Yugyeom.” 

“Come inside,” Jaebeom smiles, and lets the door swing open. He’s still not wearing anything other than the button-down shirt, and Jaebeom just watches as Yugyeom’s cheeks go pink. “It’s okay,” Jaebeom says, and grabs onto Yugyeom’s hand. He closes the door, and Jaebeom just leads him to the bedroom. 

Yugyeom still looks so shy, and Jaebeom gently pushes him down onto the bed. 

“Hi again,” Jaebeom purrs, and sits down on Yugyeom’s lap. 

“Hi,” Yugyeom answers. “Your mouth,” Yugyeom reaches up, and traces his fingers along Jaebeom’s cupid’s bow. “So pretty.” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom hums. “So are you going to fuck me, or what?” 

“You get right to the point, don’t you?” Yugyeom asks. 

“I sent you a photo,” Jaebeom says, voice oozing complete confidence. “You came.” 

“I did,” Yugyeom replies, and settles his hand around Jaebeom’s waist. “Why don’t you tell me what you like?” 

“I’m up for anything,” Jaebeom slowly grinds his hips, and he can already feel Yugyeom’s hard on against him. “I asked for a daddy, didn’t I?” 

“You did,” Yugyeom breathes out, and leans in close. He blows a tiny puff of air against Jaebeom’s neck, and Jaebeom tries not to whine out. 

“Touch me,” Jaebeom says, and puts his hands over Yugyeom’s. “Push me down into the mattress.” 

Yugyeom secures his grip on Jaebeom’s hips, and flips them over to push Jaebeom against the bed. Yugyeom spreads his shirt open, and he’s looking down at Jaebeom now. 

“You’re so nicely trained,” Jaebeom compliments him, and runs his hand down Yugyeom’s still-clothed chest. 

“I’ll do anything you want, baby,” Yugyeom says, and Jaebeom can feel his hand teasing at the base of the plug. Yugyeom slowly pulls it out just a little, before pushing it right back to make Jaebeom whimper. “Daddy just wants to make baby feel good,” Yugyeom teases him again, just pushing against the base of the plug. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom whimpers. “Please,” he breathes out. 

Yugyeom slowly draws the plug out, and Jaebeom watches as Yugyeom takes his cock out of his pants. He can’t even be bothered to fully get his clothes off, and Jaebeom tries to tug him back on top of him again. 

“Are you flexible?” Yugyeom asks, resting his hands on top of Jaebeom’s legs. “I want to try something.” 

“Yes, god,” Jaebeom groans. “Please just—” 

Yugyeom pushes Jaebeom’s legs up, and Jaebeom knees press against his chest. Yugyeom is so close, and Jaebeom can feel the head of Yugyeom’s cock just barely pressing up against his hole. 

“Like this?” Yugyeom breathes out.

“Yes,” Jaebeom pants. “Fuck me already,” Jaebeom whines. 

Yugyeom listens to him so well, and Jaebeom can feel Yugyeom pressed up against him. Yugyeom slowly pushes his cock inside, and Jaebeom can’t help but gasp at the size of how he feels. He feels Yugyeom bottom out, and Jaebeom’s never felt so full. Yugyeom stays like that for a moment, and Jaebeom tries not to move underneath him. 

“Aren’t you going to make baby feel good?” Jaebeom purrs. “Move,” Jaebeom pleads. 

Yugyeom adjusts, and slowly pulls out of Jaebeom before thrusting his hips forward again, hard. Jaebeom can’t remember the last time he was with someone this good, and moans out just to make a show out of it. Yugyeom builds up a rhythm, every thrust more deep and intense than the last. Jaebeom whimpers, and Yugyeom is panting against him. 

“So good, daddy,” Jaebeom moans. 

Yugyeom fucks into him even harder, and Jaebeom can barely catch his breath. Yugyeom wraps his hand around the base of Jaebeom’s cock, and slowly starts stroking him with his hand. Jaebeom whines again, and Yugyeom tries to match his pace with his strokes. 

Jaebeom’s knees are still pressed up against his chest, and he feels like his legs are about to give out. Yugyeom has pressed the both of them so close together, and Jaebeom didn’t expect to meet someone this good for typing out such a silly bio on an app. Yugyeom grunts, and Jaebeom can feel his hips start to slow down. 

“Keep going, daddy,” Jaebeom breathes out. “Keep fucking baby like that,” Jaebeom pleads again. 

Yugyeom keeps his hand wrapped around Jaebeom’s cock while he builds up the same rhythm. Yugyeom’s clothes brush up against Jaebeom’s skin, but the sensation of Yugyeom’s cold belt against him feels so good when Yugyeom bottoms out on each thrust. 

Jaebeom moans again, and Yugyeom’s hips stutter one last time before Jaebeom can feel Yugyeom’s cock hot and twitching inside of him. Yugyeom slowly pulls out, and before Jaebeom can say anything else, Yugyeom’s already fucking his come back into Jaebeom with his fingers. 

“Will you come for me?” Yugyeom says, slowly moving his fingers in and brushing against Jaebeom’s prostate. Jaebeom doesn’t even answer, and the curl of Yugyeom’s fingers are enough to make Jaebeom come, making a mess all over his shirt and his stomach. “Good boy,” Yugyeom draws his fingers out, and Jaebeom watches through half lidded eyes as Yugyeom licks his own fingers clean. 

Jaebeom tugs on Yugyeom’s wrists, and pulls him up so he’s laying on top of Jaebeom again. 

“That was nice,” Jaebeom says, and places a gentle kiss against Yugyeom’s lips. “Can I see you again?” 

“Yes,” Yugyeom answers. “Or, we also have all night.” 

“Late night, then?” Jaebeom purrs, and presses his lips against Yugyeom’s neck. “Maybe I’ll let you stay.” 

“Mm,” Yugyeom mumbles, and Jaebeom can feel his hands on his waist again. “Like I said, I’ll do whatever you want, baby.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i cannot resist slut jaebeom 
> 
> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
